The Romance That Went a Little Further
by Sithlord8665
Summary: Well, hopefully this will interest you. Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto did what they mostly do and this time it ended up what they didn't expect. Kit/Aayla
1. Chapter 1

The Romance That Went Alot Further

Kit was coming to courasount from the medical bay like in "Brain Invaders" anyways (this story might shock you and a time when order 66 never occured ) he is coming courasount wait a minute I am not telling you what is gonna happen read the story and find out yourself.

As Kit returned from the medical station he knew he would get a reward on courasount

from Aayla Secura. When Kit landed on Courasount he went into his room and found that he was not alone Aayla was half naked on his bed."Are'nt you gonna join me,Kit?" Aayla said smoothly. Kit smiled and got undressed and joined her.

Days later, Aayla has not been good lately so she went to go to the medical droid " What seems to be the problem mam?" the medical droid said polietly "I haven't been well lately and it just won't go away no matter how much I try."

"Hmmm, I think I would need to get blood tests to see what the problem is if it is really that much of a problem to you." Aayla nodded and the medical droid took some blood and went to the next room to see what what is wrong with Aayla. Aayla waited for a few minutes in which like hours to Aayla the medical droid returned "Well, you are not gonna believe me so you might want to sit down for this." the medical droid said. Aayla sat down near in a seat near the medical droid. "Ok hear is the problem nothing well at least not gonna go way in nine months" the medical droid said. "Huh? What are you going with this?" Aayla said questionly. "Your pregnant." the medical droid answered.

"What! I can't be pregnant..... I just can't be I am not supposed to what I am supposed to? Because if the council finds out about this they will think that I am forming an attachment." Aayla said unbbeleivablly. "Are you?" the medical droid said. "No of course not!" Aayla said.

The medical droid knew that she was lieing from the look in her eyes. "Ok tell me who the father is and I won't tell a soul of what just happened." the medical droid said calmly. "Kit Fisto." Aayla said. "Even if you don' t tell the council what am I going to do?" Aayla said dissapointmentally. "Well, tell them that you got raped by a criminal that way the council won't think you have an attacthment." said the medical droid.

"I can do that if the council finds out." said Aayla.

Afterwards Aayla went to find Kit meditating as Aayla walked in Kit sensed her and stopped what he was doing and sensed that Aayla is very uncofortable "Aayla, what is wrong? You seem to be uncomfortable. Is there something you need to tell me?" Kit said.

"Kit, there is something I need to tell you but I can't seem to explain." Aayla rubbed her shoulder and looked at Kit as if she knows what is gonna be Kit's reaction."Kit will you still love me what ever is happening to me?" Aayla said. Kit smiled at Aayla. "Of course." Kit said. "Kit, I'm pregnant." Aayla said. Kit was shocked and looked outside seen if anybody heard he went back inside and sat back down and looked back at Aayla. "Are you sure?" Kit said to Aayla. "Yes, medical droid said so." Aayla said. "Well, this is fantastic Aayla." Kit said. Kit gave her a smile and hugged her gently. "Wait a minute what if people found out many months from now." Kit said. "I will tell them that I got raped." Aayla said. Kit smiled again and gave her a kiss on the head.

Months, have passed and Aayla had to wear something else since the child grew inside her. The council got suspicous and Mace Windu and Yoda ordered her to report to her so they can know what is going on. "Aayla, you have some explaining to do." Mace said. Aayla looked at Mace afraid to tell him and Yoda. "Well, you know whats wrong with me but...." Aayla teared up a bit to make it look like it was too personal to tell. Mace sighed "Aayla you don't need to tell us it seems to us that you have been raped." Mace said. Aayla nodded. "Are you going to make me go into exile just for getting pregnant?" Aayla said. "No, you will not." Yoda answered.

"Really!" Aayla said bravely. "No, if you did not intend to get raped then there will be no punishment." Mace said. Aayla then left the room and went to try to fix a place for the child to sleep. Kit walked in "Aayla, don't do that let me do it ." Kit said. Aayla didn't want to fight so she allowed it. "Kit, why did you come in here?" Aayla said. Kit stood up and faced her. " To check on you and the baby." Kit said while crouching and rubbing Aayla's belly. "Well, I am glad you are happy when you are about to be a father." Aayla said. Aayla then got a painful look on her face. Kit then looked at looked Aayla. "Aayla, are you ok?" Kit said. "Kit, hope you are ready? Because I think the baby is coming." Aayla said painfully. Kit's eyes widen. Kit and Aayla rushed to the medical center. The medical droids put her in the delivery room (in case for rare species). " Sir, you will have to wait here while the delivery." a medical droid said. " I will not wait here I want to be in there with my friend!" Kit said. " Very, well." The medical droid said

A Chroon-Tan-B-Machine came into the room where Kit and Aayla were. Kit held onto

Aayla's hand amd Aayla squeezed it very hard. "Just breathe Aayla you are gonna do

fine." Kit said calmly. "Ooba,ooba." said the Chroon-Tan-B-Machine. Aayla screamed a

little loud and as she screamed she squeezed Kit's hand. For minutes seemed like hours to

Kit and Aayla. Then a cry came and Kit looked where the cry came from and he saw the

baby. "Eseata." Chroon-Tan-B-Machine said. "It is a boy." Kit said to Aayla. Then the

Chroon-Tan-B-Machine asked if he wanted to cut the cord Kit nodded he then cut the cord.

"I want to see the baby." Aayla said. Then Chroon-Tan-B-Machine handed the baby to Kit

and he showed the Aayla the baby. The baby then smiled at Aayla and Aayla giggled "Kit,

he has your smile."Aayla said. The baby looked more like Kit (as in like his species) and that got them a little worried.

What will Kit and Aayla do? Will the council discover the truth? What are the council gonna think when they find out about who the father really is?

Find out in the next Chapter. Also please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:The Truth Revealed

_Ok this part two of the romance that went a little further and this time ok once again not telling you find out for yourself cause I'm not telling you._

After the delivery the council summoned Kit Fisto they were getting suspicous of who the father is.

Master Yoda and Master Windu were trying to figure out why the child looks like him. "Ok, Master Fisto

explain why does the child has your features?" Mace said. Kit sighed and put his hand on his face as if he knew what was gonna happen. "Well, are you gonna tell us Master Fisto?" Mace said questionablly.

"Well, I didn't rape Aayla if you should know." Kit said shyly. Mace looked at Kit and he looked into his eyes.

"Master Fisto please tell me your not gonna tell us what I think your gonna tell us." Mace said uncomfortablly. "Well, your probably thinking correct." Kit said."Master Fisto, dissapointed I am punishment you might have." Yoda said. "Master, not to be rude but even though I did not rape Aayla I am still in love with her no matter what punishment you give me. Incase Aayla dies I won't go to the darkside because of it in the past there has been jedi who had attacthments like me and Aayla and they

didn't go to the darkside after their lovers died" said Kit.

"I see you love Aayla more than anything do you?" Mace said. "Yes, I do and the child." Kit said. "Master Fisto, do you know why made this rule I did?" Yoda said. "No." Kit said. "Reason I did make the rule is because I a padawan I once had did something like you did only lover died in childbirth she did and so did the child went to the darkside he did." Yoda said painfully. "Is that why you made that art of the jedi code master." Kit said. Yoda noded.

"Is there still gonna be punishment for what we've done?" Kit said. "No, Aayla and your child you must go."

Meanwhile, In the temple Aayla was in bed with her baby boy. "Heheh, now you are just like your father little one." "Blast it only if I knew what to name you." Kit walked in greeted by Aayla and the baby. " May I hold our son?" "Of course he is been waiting to see you." Aayla then gave the blue nautolan twi'lek hybrid baby to Kit Fisto. When the baby was in Kit's protective arms the baby started to coo and smile. "See I told you he has been waiting for you look how happy he is to see his father." Kit sat down by Aayla on bed and then stook out a finger for the baby to grasp and the baby grasped his finger tightly. " So what did the council say?" Kit just came from a deep look at the baby. "They said we won't be punished ." "Oh, I hope in the force we can at least raise our child." "Have you thought any names yet, Aayla?" "No, but we are not nameing him Kit Junior though." " How about Doh it means 'brave' in nautolan language." " I want to name him Lyn it means 'wise' in twi'leki." "Wait, a minute how about we put the names together, Aayla." "In which order though 'Lyndoh' or 'Dohlyn'?" "I think Dohlyn cause the name kinda suits him." "Yeah, it kinda does. How abot little one do you like that name?" As if he is answering the baby smiled at his parents.

"I am guessing that is a yes." Aayla and Kit then smiled back at there son Dohlyn.

Then more visitors arrived Shaak Ti, Kai-Adi Mundi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano the freinds of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura wondering why they haven't seen their freinds in nine months. "Awww, who is this little guy?" Ahsoka said as she smiled. "Dohlyn, our son." The vistors in the room had a face that looked like someone admited that they were a serial killer. "Are you serious?" Anakin asked. Aayla and Kit nodded. "What did the council say about this?" Shaak asked. "Well, they talked to me and we had an arguement at first but now they agree that we won't get any punishment." "Huh?" the visitors said. "Yeah, I am shocked as you all are when Kit told me." "Now, come on at least be happy for us Dohlyn is healthy he has two great parents and who knows he might be a good jedi." "Hmm, I suppose." Ki-Adi said "That's the spirit my old freind." After that conversation the visitors started to hold Dohlyn first was Ahsoka then Ki-Adi and then Shaak who was made god-mother when she held him he started to smile and giggle anyways it was Anakin's turn to hold Dohlyn when Shaak handed Dohlyn to Anakin at first Dohlyn was smiling and then out of no where Dohlyn puked on Anakin. Everybody in the room started to laugh "Man, master I thought Stinky was the only one to do that to you."

And after that situation Dohlyn was sound asleep in the nursery under the eye of C-3PO and R2-D2 on the balcany of Naboo Aayla and Kit were about to man and wife at a secret wedding Aayla was dressed in white dress with gold bands on her lekkus and a veil well suited for twi'leks and a beautiful baches of flowers for the boqae and Kit was dressed in outfit for nautolans in this ceremony Shaak was the maid of honor and Luminara, Ahsoka, Padmae were the brides maids and Obi-Wan was the best man Anakin, Ki-Adi, and Rex (Anakin's idea and Kit and Aayla agreed) were the grooms freind and the preist was Kit's Uncle Jodes Fisto and everybody can keep a secret cause all the freinds are in love with each other Shaak/Ki-Adi, Rex/Ahsoka, Anakin/Padmae, Obi-Wan/Luminara.

After that Kit and Aayla were Mr and Mrs. Fisto and on that day Dohlyn got his last name Fisto so he became Dohlyn Fisto

~The End~


End file.
